


Family Wars

by Black_Raven2539



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven2539/pseuds/Black_Raven2539
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alica Wayne meets young and suspicious Heath Napier as the sudden transfer student of Brentwood Academy in Gotham. A slow arduous romance churns, but when their fathers demand them to follow the family "business" how will they cope when their your arch nemesis? Bruce Wayne/ Selina Kyle, Joker/ Harley Quinn, Batgirl/ Wildcard. Family, Crime, Romance. Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Alica Wayne finished up getting ready for class at Brentwood Academy, the exclusive private weekday boarding school in Gotham, New Jersey. She was a brown haired, tall girl with brown eyes, like her father and mother. She was a Wayne, rich but not spoiled like her father used to be, intelligent and analytical like him and sensible and graceful, but had a attitude like her mother. She was pampered when she did return home during the weekends by the family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Alica always looked to him like a wise grandfather than a family butler.

She finished knotting the uniform tie and fixing her skirt and with a last look in the mirror, and headed out the dormitory and towards her first class.

Alica sat in her seat in Advanced Placement Biology III getting her homework out and her textbook, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Alica snapped her head up from rumaging in her bookbag from looking for a pen when the teacher cleared her throat, ordering the class to quiet down.

"Class, I'd like for you to give a Brentwood Welcome to our newest transfer student, Heath Napier. " Mrs. Norwood introduced the student on her left.

"Just Heath." Heath Napier said with a crooked grin. He had his hands in his pockets, shirt presed and tie straight. He had piercing blue-green eyes and wavy dirty blonde hair, wide smile and strong jawline.

"Heath, give a quick introduction to yourself." Mrs. Norwood urged.

"Oookaay," Heath said reluctantly, even with the brimming ego and confidence flowing, "I am Heath L. Napier, sixteen, homeschooled until this year, and smarter than all of you. Yep, that's pretty much it, I'll take my seat now thank you." Heath strolled down the line of desks unitl he sat at the one in the back corner.

Alica, Mrs. Norwood, and pretty much every other posh and preppy teenager in the room had the look of shock, hatred, and astonishment at the comment of the transfer student.

Hello all my readers! I had this idea for a while and decided to post it! Chapters will be relatively short, and if you are a Batman fan, you already know who my two OC's are. This is based between the Oc's (mainly) but also family aspect on both sides.


	2. 2

Alica had the displeasure of finding out that the cocky transfer student was in nearly all of her AP classes. She also had the extreme displeasure in finding out that he was indeed smart, an actual genius. He was smarter (or seemed to be) than most of the students in the classes he attended. Even though he transferred in the middle of the school year, he acted like he'd been there the entire time.

"Mr. Napier, although this is your first day in classes such as these, and may find it hard to adjust, I reccommend you to not sleep in my class please. Now, if you can please tell me, since you were sleeping, what the answer would be to the question on the board, without a calculator."

The entire class shifted to see the cocky blonde rub his eyes to stare at the complex logarithm that was on the board, including Alica.

His eyes jotted back and forth for a moment, from three to five seconds before he mumbled out the answer.

" The answer is log2(22x-12) +log2(1/5x)-5log23. And the answer to number two is lne-0.145, which ultimately equals to -0.145." Heath answered blandly, and Alica boiled slighty on the inside. He was right, she knew he was right, cause she had already solved them. It wasn't Heath getting the answers right that grinded her gears. It was the fact that he was disrespectful to everyone and was so overly cocky that it irritated the crap out of her.

Alica rolled her eyes at him, which happened to meet eye contact with his before she turned around, her ponytail flicking off her shoulder and adamantly stared at the teacher who was also annoyed but said that he was correct and scolded that even though he knew the answers, he should not sleep in class. The teacher huffed and pushed up his glasses and returned to the whiteboard.


	3. 3

Heath seemed to stare at the girl who rolled her eyes at him during his little stunt in AP Mathematics III. She had finally caught his attention in the repetitive and dull classes he'd been instructed to take. Who was she? Some preppy posh rich kid? Duh. But she seemed different than the other kids he made fun of. She had long brown hair so dark you could mistake it for black. She had brown eyes and a slim face, but totally not anorexic looking. Honestly, she was kinda hot. Heath just hoped that she didn't have that Mean Girls complex.

By the time lunch rolled around he could say that it was one of his particularly favorite subjects. Although waiting in line for the gourmet food was going to get old, he couldn't help but be impressed at the quality of food they gave to its students. Today they seemed to have either roast pork loin or braised beef shoulder with choices of either garlic mashed potatoes, delicate and sweet pickled julianned radish and carrot salad, and other fancy choices with either a sparkling juice, overly expensive sparkling water or more common soda.

Heath took his tray and sat outside near the Brentwood Gardens, observing the fountain and occupying flower beds around it.  
It looked nice and all, but it really wasn't his style. Flowers were ncice except they were hell on his allergies. Heath tasted his food, and although delicious, was way to rich for his liking. It tasted healthy. He'd honestly rather have a Big Mac from McDonalds. He neglected his plate and wandered about taking in the lavish view of Brentwood.

He wandered a bit before scaling a kinda tall brick wall, sitting on the top of it. He grumbled as he fetched thesmall canteen of smokes from his back , which he kinda been sitting on all day. He pulled the small silver container from his back pocket and opened it to reveal his papers and his lighter. underneath the first layer was his compartment for the tobacco. One one side was the tobacco the other was with cannabis.

He took the tobacco out and proceeded to roll it. He licked the glue and pressed it so it'll hold, then promptly lit and took a heavenly drag from his cigarette.

At that moment of exhaling, someone decided to snitch on him, and proceeded to tell the disciplinary committee, who was sitting todaether in the cafeteria. Eyes closed, savoring the effect of nicotine Heath didn't realized a disciplinary member approaching his way.

"You're not supposed to do that. You're breaking two rules, scaling the wall, and smoking within the premises."

Heath opened his eyes to stare at no other than the girl who rolled her eyes at him during class.

"Well, hello beautiful." Heath smirked as he took another drag, ignoring her statement, swinging his leg.

"I said you aren't allowed to do that." Alica said already irritated, crossing her arms.

"Says who?" Heath said smoke escaping from his nose.

"Leader of the Disciplinary Committee." Alica said, looking up at him. "Aren't you underage to smoke?"

"Who here really honestly abide by the rules." Heath said sarcastically, eyeing her from above.

"I do." Alica clarified.

"Sucks to be you."

"Stop smoking, I'm serious."

" I'm sure you are darling. Turn around, can't report what you don't see. It helps me be less tense."

"How did you get up there? The wall is at least six and a half feet high."

"It's seven toots, and I'm six feet, not that hard by my standards. And I wanted a view." Heath raised his brow,, taking the longest drag, finishing the cigarette, and extinguishing the butt before jumping down. He blew out the smoke through his nose.

"Thanks for the smoke break. Thanks Alica." Heath said as he walked by her.

"How do you know my name? I never told you."

" On your nametag, later tater."


	4. 4

Heath sat in class, spinning his pencil rapidly, extremely bored. He wished he was home. He kinda felt homesick honestly. It had been a few days or so since he transferred, and the redundant teachings had gotten him unbearably bored. But he would never let that on. All it would lead to are snickers and rumors and gossip. So far he was the new cute smart bad boy of Brentwood, and he'd like to keep it that way, at least for now.

"Heath, what is the answer to question 22-?" The English teacher asked.

"- A sonnet is a poem, which uses and number of mostly formal line schemes, and in early British literature, most sonnets had ten syllables per line."

"Good, and please give an exam-"

" An example of sonnets, or more specifically a collection of sonnets is popularized as being Shakespeare's Sonnets. This collection of sonnets dealt in the concurring themes of beauty, mortality, time, and love."

"Excellent! How do you know such depth of Shakespearian sonnets? We have yet to discover his literature yet in this class!"

"... Bitches love sonnets." Heath responded back, earning a few snickers from those who had gotten used to his antics.

"Heath, I am tired of your antics, please excuse yourself from my class."

"I was wondering when you would say that. Been trying to get you to say that all week."

And like that Heath left.

He went down the hall towards the bathroom, when he heard pleading. That's not ordinary for a boy's bathroom. Heath went to casually investigate. Either someone was doing the nasty in the bathroom or something was wrong.

Heath walked inside to see the obvious factors of bullying. The smaller one, obviously being bullied, had a rumpled tattered school shirt and his glasses broken. He was forming bruises under his eye. The taller one, was a brute, but didn't seem to smart. He looked like a regular high school jock.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" Heath said casually, rocking on his heels.

'Answer carefully Hulk Hogan'. Heath thought dangerously.

"What's it to you new kid?" He spat at Heath, fist still raised in the air.

"I'm just wondering why your picking on french fry here." Heath said nodding his head towards the battered shrimp.

"This faggot, needs to be taught a lesson."

Heath chuckled darkly, putting his hands up looking at the ground. "O, so this is one of those homophobic type bullyings. Okay gotcha...Except I don't like it, so stop." Heath said glaring at the boy menacingly.

The bully yelled, what are you gonna do about it?" He smirked evily and bitchslap the boy who easily slammed on the tiled wall.

'You had your chance, Bucko'.

"Ohhhh, I can do a lot about it, you just might not want to find out." Heath said frowning, as he saw the boy holding his cheek and fighting tears.

The smaller boy just looked back and forth from the two boys, a little hopeful and scared.

Was Heath a savior or just another bully to and fuel to the flames?

"Hey kid, what all did he do to you?" Heath looked back at the smaller one.

"He just punched me, ripped my shirt, broke my glasses, and took my money." He said, and Heath nodded. "Just...stay here kid. Kay?"

The boy just nodded, terrified.

"What are you-" But before the bully could ask, Heath had punched the boy in the nose, and yelled at him, and proceeded to fight the bully.

"How does it feel to be bullied! Huh! Answer me!" Heath yelled losing his composure that fast, beating the crap out of the boy earning blood stained knuckles, before dragging the boy by his hair to one of the stalls, kicking it open and dunked the boys head in the toilet and flushing it.

"How does it feel to be bullied!? Huh! " Heath took his head from the toilet, expecting an answer.

"F-fuck you." the bully responded and Heath dunked his head back in the toilet.

"Wrong Answer Jackass!" He yelled as he gave him another swirlie.

The boy gasped and gurgled it the toilet, so Heath lifted his head up.

"N-not good! It doesn't feel good!"

"Finally got something right. Now give me your wallet."

The boy didn't even hesitate.

Heath took the money and dumped the rest in the toilet.

$200.00. Heath smiled as he counted. Ha, Rich kids.

He gave one hundred to the french fry. French Fry looked a bit stunned.

"From now on, we're best friends. Got it? He messes with you, he gets messed up by my fist. Tell everyone you got someone in you corner, so they better not mess with you." Heath said as he washed his knuckles from the other dude's blood and dried off his hands.

"What's your name French Fry?"

"Jo-Joseph, Cr-Crane."

"Alright Jo Blow, we got a friendship?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who you are... my glasses are broken, I can't see. I just see a blur of fuzzy yellow.

"I'm Heath, Heath Napier." Heath said with a crooked grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Heath promptly left the Academy Hall and made his way towards Brentwood Gymnasium, heading for the weight room. He was still steaming from his little pathetic brawl in the bathroom. He could have done some real damage to the guy if he hadnt told that pipsqueak to stay. Mom always said he had a bad temper like his dad.

He loosened his tie and undone the buttons on his crisp uniform shirt to reveal a black undershirt. One thing he loved about Brentwood more than anything was their gym.

He arrived and thankfully there was no class. He put in his earbuds and played his music off a Walkman mp3 Player. Old fashioned, yes, but priceless. It was one if the few presents he ever got from his Dad.

He hung up his blazer and shirt on a book bag rack on the wall.

He listened to a cassette with a mix of music from Eminem, Insane Clown Posse, Alesana, and Disturbed. Heath started out doing stretches, then proceeded to go on the deadlift bar and do some heavy lifting. He got set down the bar after some reps and went to the next workout station that peaked his interest. He jumped up on the bar, and started to do pull ups, biceps bulging and straining after the 150 pound deadlifts he had just done. Soon he was sweating, tone muscles dripping and blonde hair matted annoyingly to his forehead and plastered down the nape of his neck. His black shirt was soaked with sweat and clung to his abs. He jumped down and started to do push ups. Next he would go on the parallel bars and do some Russian dips.

Why had he helped the shrimp anyway? He could have just let him get beat up, it wouldn't have made a difference.

`Because you need someone in your corner dumbass.` A little condescending voice sounded in Heath's head.

"Shut the fuck up. Haven't heard from you in weeks and now you just want to show up? Go fuck yourself." Heath muttered angrily as he started to do one handed star pushups.

`If you wanted me truly gone, I would not be here now would I, Heath?` The voice said and Heath ground his teeth.

"What...do you mean by someone in my corner?" Heath paused with hesitation, taking the ear buds out of his ears, waiting for an explanation.

`The boy. Crane. He will not forget who saved him so easily. Such an impressionable boy will be easy to mold...to mold into something more...desirable.`

"I don't follow." Heath muttered in loss.

`What has your father always taught you?`

"Pain is a tool..?"

`Not that, he taught you when you see an opportunity, use it to its fullest.`

"Take it by the balls."

`Exactly. Now you need to talk to your father.`

"What!? No way, he never answers."

`Try.`

"Okay. I'll do it." Heath said s he was about to do another pushup when a real voice interjected.

"You'll do what? What are you doing here?"Alicia Wayne said with attitude.

'Shit. Hadn't heard her come in.' Heath thought before looking at her, and standing to his full height.

Heath chuckled, flipping his hair off his forehead, "Now, the leader of the Discipline Committee wouldn't be stalking handsome ol' me, now would they?"

Alicia cheeks betrayed her at the comment, "Of course not. Your presence is requested t the Headmaster's office."

"Oh, so that beautiful blush is just for nothing sweetie?And why if I may ask, am I needed in the Headmaster's office?" Heath said as he walked to his book bag. He changed from the soaked black shirt to a dark graphic tee shirt that he had in his bag. He'd change into his jeans later.

Alicia blushed harder and looked away quickly as she caught the muscles that rippled under Heath tanned skin.

"Someone said that you broke their nose in the bathroom. The lockers rooms are just down the hall."

"Ha, yeah well he deserved it. Trust me on that. And I know, I just like seeing you blush. See ya later, beautiful." Heath said as he grabbed his things and left out of the weight room.

Heath heard he call out for him, but didn't look back, but proceeded to answer he yelling questions.

"Why would I go, you already have statement. See ya Monday!" Heath called out .

"It's Thursday !" Alicia yelled back in vain as she got no answer from Heath who turned down the hall.

Next you guys get to see Heath's dad!

So... a small vote.

a)Heath calls but gets no answer...

b) Heath sees his Dad but he's busy doing his profession...

c) Heath calls his Dad and gets a very interesting answer...

Review and let me know!


	6. 6

Heath walked out into the chilly air. He had stopped by his dorm room to pack a few things for the weekendin the Narrows. A change of clothes; cargos pants, thermals,and jacket. A throw blanket, bottle of water, some cassettes, his wallet and homework. All stuffed in a small duffel bag, save for the wallet and switchblade.

The wind blew and rustled his green and purple scarf to the side. He needed to do what the "voice" told him to do. The voice was always right.

He'd call. But somewhere safer. Calling so near the school, or in fact so far from the saftey of the Narrows was dangerous.

Heath 's hair was windblown, frosted with settled snow by the time he got near the narrows. Ot had been a few hours since he left school. He would have preferred going by bus, but people would look funny at at the academy kid taking the bus to the Narrows.

He was freezing. He went into a convenience store and it was warm, instantly warming his fingers. He went to the counter and smiled and bought some cigarette wraps and a lighter. Yes he bought them, why? Cause you don't steal from those who just scrape by, you steal from those who steal from the average joes through interest and loans. Those who let yo invest in stocks, even though they know you will gain nothing while they gain on your ignorance. Bankers. Investors. Stock brokers. White collar scoundrels. That's who you steal from. Not the hard workers that cant get out of the Narrows.

He paid the few dollars for them, rolled a good one in the store and left. He lit it outside, taking a deep drag. His eyes caught a man who was eying hid down. Heath took another drag, raising an eyebrow at the guy. The guy kept looking at him, eyeing him as if Heath couldn't see him.

"Yo, got a problem? Eyeing my direction, like you planning something."

"Yeah, I do. He he, Boss said to take you in." The man, now turned goonie turned on Heath.

Heath smiled and sat down his blunt on the window sill of the convenience store and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Come on no life, got some pent up energy. Thanks for being my punching bag, bitch." Heath said, bending down on one knee, tying his shoe, planning an attack.

**_'You can go all out, have fun, but get answers. See who sent him. Then kill him. He won't be of further use.'_ **

"No." Heath replied, as the goon started towards him.

 _ **'If you won't...I will.'**  _Then the voice was silent as man pulled out a gun.

Heath threw a handful of dirty snow at the man, using the tiny distraction to charge at the man, no more than five feet away, taking out his switchblade. He avoided most of the gunfire, but one hit him, grazing his shoulder. He sliced the inside of the goon's wrist, deep enough to cut the tendons there, disarming the goon as blood seeped from the man's arm, spraying Heath in the face as the guy tried to punch him with the same injured arm...until he realized he could no longer form a fist. Heath tackled the guy using his blade to viciously stab him in the shoulder.

The goon cried out in pain but head butted Heath, sending him in the snow with double vision.

 ** _'He was sent to kill you. Do you still not want to kill him._** '

"Shit. Not even close. Fuck you Mr. Voice."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO!? YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, BITCH!" The guy yelled as he climbed on Heath and preceded to punch him in the face.

Heath bucked him off, both of them wet with snow, blood splattered in the gray snow, both men covered in each other's blood.

His eye stung and the taste of iron invaded his mouth.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Heath hollered , scrambling for his switchblade that was disregarded in the snow.

The goon grabbed Heath by his hair, yanking him back, away from the switch blade.

Heath elbowed him in the face, fracturing his nose with a satisfying crunch.

Th goon let go to clutch his face and Heath reached for the knife. His fingers gripped the blade on accident slicing his fingers in the process.

Blood oozed from his hand as he went to hold it by the handle. Before the goon could get up, Heath straddled the man and held. The knife to his throat.

"Who sent you!" Heath yelled, diggingthe knife into his throat.

"I ain't tellin' you shit."

Blood started to pool around the man's throat, where the point of his knife had pierced his flesh.

"O-okay I'll tell you! Here!" The goon pulled out a card. A Joker Card.

"I'm done with this, tagging out, your turn, have fun with other me." Heath muttered.

**_'Finally.'_ **

* * *

Heath woke up in the cold, his duffle,bag beside him, his back laid up against the wall of an alley.

He was so wet, and so cold. He looked down and yelled scambling away from the corpse by him.

It was the guy, he was mutilated badly, blood and stab wounds all over him. The worst was his face, a joker card laid over his right eye, and his knife, stabbed through and into the socket.

Heath retched to the side. He hadnt,remember doing this ,at all. Heath looked down on himself, blood covered his front, clothes ruined.

He needed to get home. He needed his mom, his dad. Anyone. With shaky fingers, Heath reached for his knife, trying not to retch again. He pulled at the knife, th e slow removal making , it a sickening squelching sound.

"What did you do?" Heath muttered shakily.

**_'What was necessary, something you would , not do.'_ **

_Heath looked down to find he was not soaking wet with blood. He rubbed his face and blood smeared further on his face._

**_'The shopkeeper has been taken care of as well.'_ **

"Fuck did you kill him too!? He didn't do anything!"

**'He saw, but will keep silent. He knows who you are, who your father is. He is not willing to reveal who you are in fear of your father.'**

"Apparently that doesn't matter because Dad sent a fucking goon to kill me!"

Heath got up, body sore and probably stiff with bruises. He weakly grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder., leaving the body.

"I-I need to go home."

**_'It was one of his tests, you know that. You know what he's planning.'_ **

"Dad, never plans. He just does shit that he wants."

_**'Call him.'** _

"Fuck him."

**_'Call...him, before I do.'_ **

"You can't."

 ** _'Try me.'_  **the voice finally said before Heath heard nothing but silence.

"Ass." Heath whimpered from the pain and the cold. He was taking alleyways to avoid being seen. Even though he was in the Narrows, he couldn't just walk out in the middle of the street soaked in another man's blood.

Heath pulled out his phone, and went to a secluded area and dialed.

"Welcome home...son." Then all you could hear was the sinister cackle of his father before the phone died.


	7. Chapter 7

Heath's blood ran cold and a shiver reverberated through his spine. So he did it. He really did it. Heath stood there a little shell shocked, staring at his dead phone, where snow collected and melted from its warmth. He pocketed the phone and the simple movement causing pain in his hand and shoulder. He looked at his shoulder wound, which was actually a bit more serious than a simple graze. The bullet had ripped through his flesh, the skin jagged and bleeding.

He needed to get home. He was sure Mom would be able to fix him up. He wanted to confide, and get the sweet love she always comforted him with.

Thirty minutes later, Heath arrived home. His house was decent in the narrows, but never permanent. He lived within the intricate safe-houses his Dad managed.

He knocked on the door and waited until a shuffling was heard behind. Heath saw a silhouette underneath the door.

"Mom?" Heath said warily, hearing a gun cock, loading a bullet into its chamber.

"Uh...Dad? Come on-"

"BABYYYYYY!" Harley squealed, swinging open the door, then frowning at the site of her son.

"Well jeez Heath you'd you kill? Come on its cold outside. Lookie what you left at home!" Harley waved the gun in his face. Heath grumbled took the gun, turning on the safety, and sticking it in the waist of his pants, wincing as the gash stung and ached, letting his mom push him into the safehouse.

Heath sat on the toilet, topless as he let his mom got the materials to suture his wounds. He waited, get a hot wet towel, cleaning his bloodstained chest, hands and face, the dingy towel turning pink the a darker maroon. His face was swollen, his right eye closing up with a purple bruises. He was still bleeding a lot, his gash oozing dark blood, running sluggishly down his arm.

Harley came back in, blonde hair in a singular high ponytail, tank top, and tight jeans, sporting eyeglasses and various materials and a half empty bottle of tequila.

Heath uncorked it and took a long swig, feeling the burn go down his throat.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna need it!" Harley said as she cleaned the wound, pouring alcohol on the deep gash, making Heath yell out in pain. Heath gritted his teeth as he rook another long swig of tequila, feeling his mother's precise hand pulling a curved needle through his flesh.

"Don't be a pussy, Heath, I'll be done in a moment. Who did this to you?"

"One of Dad's fucking goonies?"

Harley paused, smoldering with anger at her son. You let Puddin's two-bit goonies do all this to you!? Did you kill him? You better or Puddin's gonna be pissed." Harley threaded the needle through Heath's skin a bit rougher than necessary, clearly making her distaste known.

"Yeah, well fucker deserved it, Mom. And yeah, I-I did. I killed him. I just don't remember, is all. When Dad's getting home?"

"When he gets done ripping off Uncle Two-Face." Harley answered honestly.

Uncle Two-Face. He hadn't seen his ugly mug in a while. Maybe he ought to swing by at some point.

Heath actually realized that he did miss his family. His Mom and Dad. Uncle Two for One, Deadshot, even 'uncle' Bane, family friend Scarecrow and definitely Auntie Ivy. He should definitely talk to Two Face.

Heath winced again as the needle pulled through his skin tightening and closing his wound.

"The goon had a fucking gun, Mom. I only had my switchblade- ow, ow, OW! Jeez Mom!"

"Baby that'd why you always carry a gun, darlin'."

" I can't. Really have a gun at school Ma. Dad is so fucking stupid, I hate-"

A sudden hard slap came across his face, hitting so hard it gave him an instant headache.

"... Don't you eva talk about you Dad like that. All he does is to protect you! Puddin loves you, and you dare speak about him like that!"

Heath felt bad. Mom was right. She was always right.

'Yeah...Sorry Mom,." Heath said, sorry about what he said about his dad.

"There, all done." She snipped the thread and gave him a clean towel.

"Take a shower, your tracking blood all over the house." Harley smiled and closed the door.


End file.
